


gold.

by anoetic



Series: all that tenderness and blood. [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Tokio Hotel, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: they're a little odd looking together, these two, but it works. the two of them and this love thing.





	gold.

**Author's Note:**

> so this may just be a phase lol which is totally fine but at the moment i honestly believe bill and roman make... actually a cute couple. i may or may not write more fic about these two. comments and kudos are appreciated

Bill finally fell in love. He’s a nice guy, the one he loves. Tall just like him, hard working just like him, and kind just like him. Bill really likes his name. _Leakee._ He likes how warm and right on the tip of his tongue it feels, likes the smile that slips on his lips when he says it, likes the roses that grow when he says it. He likes calling him _Roman_ , too, likes that Leakee responds happily to either one. He likes how perfectly out of place the two of them look together in public and how they somehow still manage to fit, their limbs and lips and hips and all their gentle things. They work well together. They love well together.

They met at some party, of course as all great modern romances go, a get together of fame and liquor and something tender underneath it all. Leakee caught Bill’s attention that night, long hair neatly tucked away in a bun and wearing a fine white dress suit, that signature half smile curved on his lips as he was chatting with a group of friends. Bill remembers how his jaw dropped in awe, his heart suddenly all soft and back to the school yard crush kind of love. He had to quickly grab the shoulder of a girlfriend, a breathless sort of urgency in his voice and a few days later while sitting at home wide eyed and butterflies in the chest he finds a friend request in his Instagram notifications. He realized who it's from and accepted it without hesitation.

Face time becomes their favorite way to communicate when there’s distance and good _god_ is Leakee beautiful even on the fucking phone. Bill can’t believe how quickly he’s become such a sweet, love sick mess over this guy, this precious wonder. He finds himself stumbling over his words, blood to the cheeks and honeybees down to the knees. Bill loves Leakee. He’s honey deep in love with Leakee, over the moon and to the bones in love with Leakee. Bill likes that Leakee is just as clumsy with his words, love twisting his tongue and when it happens he always laughs very softly, head bowed down and pretty, dark hair following gracefully behind, his fingers sifting quickly through his roots and Bill always laughs, too, his fingers toying at blonde strands and they both feel that same shyness rising to their cheeks, that same softness seeping through the heart, that same love shy look in the eyes.

Once he regains his composure Leakee tells Bill the date of his next match. He will make sure that Bill and whoever he chooses to bring along with him will have front row seats. Bill is all smiles, starry eyed and butterflies, “I’ll be there. I’ll be there for you. You will win and I will be there,” he says and he watches Leakee nod in affirmation, confident and smiling, too. Their joy is shared, mutual, electric and infinite. Leakee is going to win his match and Bill is going to be there with him, for him. Bill can’t wait to see him. He can’t wait to kiss him. The conversation ends for the night and Bill peeks out of his bedroom to announce to Tom that he’s going to sleep now, that Leakee says “hello” and that he looks forward to seeing them in a few weeks. Bill feels golden, feels beautiful, love reaching to the crown of his head to the soles of his feet. He hears Tom’s approval of his message followed by a gentle goodnight and Bill can’t stop grinning as he turns into his room, closing the door behind as he falls into bed with a heart sweet sigh.

Life is so much fun when there’s love.


End file.
